


You Are The Anchor That Weighs On My Mind

by magneato



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post Beach Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneato/pseuds/magneato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams started not long after the accident.  “Not dreams,” Charles corrected himself “nightmares.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Anchor That Weighs On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a post Cuba Charles drabble I wrote ages ago and am finally uploading.

The dreams started not long after the accident.  “Not dreams,” Charles corrected himself “nightmares.”  They always began the same.  Standing by the boats rail, feeling his mind brush against Erik’s ( _my God, he’d never felt anger like this before.  It blazed out of control; a fire that would as soon destroy itself so long as it could burn Shaw up with it_ ).  Diving overboard fully clothed, sending waves of  _calm, calm, you must be calm_  crashing over the fire.  Pulling Erik back from the brink of destruction; guiding him to the surface; promising,  _swearing_  the man would never be alone again.   

The nightmare always ended the same too.  He looked around to find the boat had gone.  Erik began to change, transform into heavy metal chains ( _an anchor_ , he realized) that wound round Charles, dragged them down into a darkness that seeped into the soul.   _Stop! They’ll come back for us, just give them a chance.  We have to resurface.  You’re killing us.  You’re killing me_  Charles thoughts screamed, but they crashed into what felt like a brick wall.  His mind could no longer reach Erik’s, but he tried again and again until his thoughts were bruised from the impact.  Until his mind became foggy from lack of oxygen.  Until blackness tinted the corners of his mind.  Until the tiniest part of his unconscious screamed  _WAKE UP._ And he did.    
Gulping down oxygen and trembling he lay in bed until sunrise, keeping company with dissipating shadows and conscious thought.  Whatever else he might be (idealist, scientist, teacher, optimist), Charles Xavier was no fool.  He knew an anchor could keep you safe in harbor, and an anchor could weigh you down and drown you.   _And of course,_ he thought,  _an anchor is made of metal._


End file.
